The Kaiba Sisters Attend Hogwarts
by K5Rakitan
Summary: If Janet and Sarah went to Hogwarts, what challenges would they face? Polyamory. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel/tangent to "Buildings Don't Fall," but it is just a one-shot. I got a burst of inspiration in the middle of the night and decided to jot it down.

**Warning!** This story contains spoilers for my other stories. If you hate spoilers, stop now. If you have not read all of my other stuff and you detest spoilers, just wait and read this later. It will still be here when I finish writing "The Best Democracy Money Can Buy" and re-writing "Rakitan Industries." Also, some parts of it will probably not make much sense unless you have read "Buildings Don't Fall."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I'm doing this just because I love them. This was partly inspired by an awesome unofficial Hogwarts scene creator on a website known as Doll Divine. I don't own that, either. However, I did make up a few pictures of my characters from it just for fun and I highly recommend it for other writers. You can find those on my Facebook writer profile.

**The Kaiba Sisters Attend Hogwarts**

My name is Janet Kaiba, daughter of the famous Seto Kaiba. Of course, nobody here cares about that because he is a muggle. I never wanted to be a witch; it just happened. I wanted to grow up to work with technology like Father, but Mother insisted that I not waste this wonderful opportunity to learn how to harness my powers. Father didn't want me to go to Hogwarts either, but here I am. Mom has a way of looking at him with her sweet, pleading green eyes and getting him to do anything she wants, and I mean _anything_! Just one look from her and my dreams for a career involving technology were squashed.

I don't even believe in magic, really. Even though Father has had several encounters with magic, he doesn't really believe in it, either. How can this be, you ask? Well, I believe that there is something more to this "magic" than just waking up one day and having the ability to do it. I don't accept things that quickly. There must be some sort of special recessive gene that gives me my abilities. That means I must have two fully functioning which genes.

My father has a few strange abilities, but he is far from being a full wizard. I think he must have something akin to Mosaic Down Syndrome, but not with trisomy 21. It has to be trisomy _something else_ where some of his cells contain extra chromosomes, but not all of them. It could also be something akin to fragile X syndrome where he actually does have a second magic chromosome, but it is damaged so it does not get fully expressed. Either way, I still have to examine our DNA to find out exactly what is causing this so-called "magic."

By now you are probably wondering why I know so much about chromosomes for a teenager. My interest in genetics started when my little sister Sarah was born. I was three years old and my mom explained to me that her father was Mokuba and that would make my father her uncle. At that time, my uncle Mokuba was spending more time with me than Father, so I thought that just meant that Father would spend time with my sister and I would still play with Uncle Mokuba whenever I wanted. However, that's not the way it worked out at all! Uncle Mokuba started spending all his time with my little sister and I just got neglected. OK, that's not entirely true. Mom looked at Father with those sweet, pleading green eyes and got him to spend a little more time with me. Mokuba still spent some time with me as well, but never without Sarah.

Sarah is a witch, too by the way. That's what makes me sure that being a witch is linked to recessive genes and not just a random mutation. Father and Mokuba must have inherited the same odd chromosome from Grandmother… or Grandfather. Since they were both adopted, nobody really knows. If one of them was a full witch or wizard, I think it would have been Grandmother because Grandfather died in a farming accident, but Grandmother died in childbirth. Even witches die in childbirth sometimes, but wizards never die from encounters with heavy farm machinery. The story is very similar for my mother's side of the family, except that neither of her parents had magical abilities unless grandma kept it a secret and that's why Grandma and Grandpa Wheeler got divorced and we don't hear from grandma much. Hmm… if I could just get a tissue sample from her, that might answer a lot of questions.

Anyway, it didn't take me long to realize that not only was Uncle Mokuba spending more time with Sarah, but he looked more like Sarah, too. I'm pretty much the spitting image of my father. I have piercing electric blue eyes and straight brown hair, but Sarah has violet eyes and very dark, unruly auburn hair. The unruly part is Mokuba's fault, but our Aunt Penguin taught her how to work it to her advantage. As for me, I prefer a low-maintenance hairstyle. I don't get haircuts often and I don't need them often, but when I do get them, I like to chop my hair short so I don't have to do it again for a long time.

Aunt Penguin is not legally my aunt, but in reality she is. I learned a long time ago that what is real is not always legal and what is legal is not always real. Aunt Penguin is really Uncle Mokuba's wife, but I can't tell anyone that because it would cause a scandal. Mokuba is legally married to the muggle Prime Minister Joan, but really she is married to Father and Penguin's wife's little brother Trevor and that priest who eats dinner at our mansion a lot. I call her Aunt Joan, but I think a more appropriate term for her would be Stepmother. Again, nobody here at Hogwarts cares because she is a muggle, so that makes it pretty easy for me to keep this stuff to quiet.

My other stepmother, however, is of interest to the magical community. When I'm out in public I have to call her Mrs. Taylor, but at home she is "Aunt Kisara" to me and "Blue Eyes" to Father. She is an animagus, but not a witch. That alone confuses and annoys many of the witches around here. What is worse is that she doesn't just transform into a common house pet like most animagi; she transforms into a gigantic, powerful white dragon. She gave Sarah and me a ride to school instead of sending us on the Hogwarts Express. Needless to say, we made quite the entrance.

Still, some people around here call me "Mudblood." It doesn't bother me personally, but anyone who says it to my sister Sarah gets treated to a surprise from one of my father's latest inventions. That's the advantage of being a Kaiba in a world full of witches and wizards. I can put an unbreakable hex on someone for as long as I want… with Aunt Joan's approval. She calls them "pranks" rather than "hexes" and she even helps me come up with them, but she is very firm about making sure nobody gets hurt. I'd rather see my enemies suffer than die, anyway.

Due to my Mudblood status, I don't make many friends, but I don't really need or want them, anyway. There is one girl named Hermione Granger who is nice to me, but I think it is mostly because she wants to use my laptop for research on stuff that is happening in the muggle world. It is good to have an ally just in case, but I still don't trust her. She whines to me every time Ron Weasley gets a crush on someone or kisses someone or even talks to a girl other than her. I tried telling her to diversify her interests a little, but she seems to think that Ron is the only guy for her. So, I asked her if she would consider going for girls and she thought I was coming onto her. Sorry Granger, but no. Maybe I'll like a girl someday, but it's not going to be you. Anyway, I let her think that I was lesbian, and she promised to keep my secret. It is better to let someone think that they have dirt on you than to be completely mysterious and risk them finding out about your true secrets.

I have a mild interest in some of the boys here, but none of them are good enough for me. What I really mean is that none of them are good enough to have me all to themselves. Unfortunately, given the culture here, that seems to be the only way I could get a boyfriend. My family warned me about boys before they sent me away. They all said it differently, but the general idea was, "Don't risk your reputation for a boy unless he's really worth it." They also gave me a vibrator when I reached menarche.

Nobody at this school knows I have a vibrator, though. I keep it in one of my hollowed-out muggle textbooks and project a holographic illusion around myself before using it. I actually do read muggle textbooks when I get the chance. My mom let me take some of her old medical school textbooks with me and Father buys me brand-new ones whenever I ask. If I can't dedicate my life to technology, I'm going to dedicate it to science and figure out _why_ witches and wizards have these special abilities that other humans don't have.

**Closing Note:** Sorry, this is it. I'm not going to write another chapter. Please review, though! Don't forget to check out my Facebook page to see what Janet and Sarah look like! I also did up the other characters in Hogwarts style.

Also, Cosmic Kiss is using Janet in her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story Jaden's Twin Sister. So, she's really going to Duel Academy rather than Hogwarts. .net/s/7613585/1/Jadens_Twin_Sister


End file.
